1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular to a semiconductor device having a solder bump electrode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
One example of conventionally-known semiconductor devices can be found in Japanese Laid-Open patent publication No. H6-140465 (patent document 1). The semiconductor device described in this document includes an insulating base material typically composed of a polyimide film, having, as being mounted on both surfaces thereof, an IC chip having solder bump electrodes, and a circuit wiring board having solder bump electrodes. A Cu film is brought into close contact with the insulating base material. Prior art documents relevant to the present invention other than the patent document 1 includes Japanese Laid-Open patent publications No. H11-345933 (patent document 2) and No. 2001-217388 (patent document 3).